She's just giving me a flower back
by miyukeh
Summary: I was unconsciously dragged into this mess. The flower I gave to her, was returned to me, but I didn't expect things to turn out like this. But the past cannot be changed, can it?


So, it was like any other normal day, we were called out in a mission, it was a pretty normal one, and was pretty useless and a waste of time, as it was proved that it was wrongly informed.

It was said that it was somewhere like a public garden, so Inspector Akane and I went went for it because all the others were busy with their own work. After hours of searching, Gino called us informing us that it was just some drunk dude playing around. How funny.

Walking in that public garden along with Inspector Akane, she was happily walking, looking at the different kinds of flowers, ah, I remember clearly seeing that she really liked them.

She knelt down, I stopped, putting my hands in my pockets, I tilted my head to look at what she was doing, she was looking at me with a bright smile pointing at the flowers "Kogami-san, Don't you see they look beautiful?"

Her smile made me just look away, I couldn't keep looking longer at that smile of hers -I wish I actually did- , but I managed to smile back and letting out a sigh "You like them?"

She was swinging herself happily while resting her head on her arms which were wrapped around her knees "Yes, very much."

After some time, we started walking again till we left that garden, instead of taking a car back, we just walked, and that was an advantages for the two of us. Or maybe, only me?

We were looking till I could see some flower shop near by, I asked the Inspector to stay there and don't move till I come back, she just nodded her head with another smile. Sometime, I ask myself how could she trust me, can't I just run away? But because of this trust, I just couldn't run away easily.

Inside that flower shop, ah dammit, how can I say it? I was pretty confused, what the hell do girls like? I just looked at all the kinds of flowers, they didn't seem so different to me, I let out a deep sigh, till the shop assistant helped me choose, I think now, she will really like it.

I hardly managed to buy one, I never want to do that again, seriously, but I had the urge to see that bright smile once more. I hid the boutique behind my back as I walked towards her. She waved at me and when she saw my hands were behind my back she tilted and asked what I have behind there and she just started spinning around me, while I too was spinning so that she won't see it.

After that she stopped and was about to lose hope, I tapped her shoulder that made her quickly return her attention to me, I was holding the boutique close to her, that made her gasp as she looked at it.

She thought for some seconds before clapping her hands and asking "Kogami-san, you are going to give it to your girlfriend, right?"

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, "Do you think she will like it?"

She nodded her head excitedly, "Yes, very much."

I grabbed that hand of hers and put the boutique in it, making her hold it firmly with both of her hands and I leaned to her height with a smile "Yes, I am giving it to my girlfriend".

She was staring at the boutique, I stared at her expression to see if she was going to smile? Run away? Throw it at me?, none of that seem to happen, I saw that she was actually both happy and surprised, she couldn't decide whether she should smile or cry, but I could see a faint blush across her cheeks.

She looked at it and just shook her head and looked at me "Why are you-?", she wasn't even going to continue her question, maybe the surprise was more than I thought? Even she can have reactions like that.

"I thought : it was beautiful." I told her with a smile, that she seemed to blush even more when she saw it, she held the boutique close to her, as if she was hugging it, I thought she was about to cry when she raised her head and chuckled happily.

"I will take a good care of it!"

We continued walking back, I almost wished we walked like that forever.

Day by day, the friendship between us grew stronger, and stronger. That friendship was broken by another thing, we fell for one another. We loved each other. We had troubles. She confessed, I confessed. We hugged. We kissed. We even planned to stay like this forever. We promised to make our own family. We promised to stay only for each other.

Well, every happy thing has an end, doesn't it?

Her parents didn't actually like me very much. Why? Because I am an enforcer, a latent criminal that's it. Trying so much, so hard, a lot, but no use, they really hated me.

Now, guess what? Guess who took the advantage? Indeed, it was Gino.

Okay, you can now guess that they liked Gino, and inspector, good looking, isn't a smoker, ah, he was surely better than me.

Exactly, it happened, they were now each other family, and I was just a passer by. I was just a memory.

I tried to remain calm, but my crime coefficient kept raising up and then it goes down, up and down, up and down once more, I was so irritated, I couldn't help but smoke more.

Days passed as if it was like a hell. Looking at the one you loved the most, talking to someone else, engaged to someone else, it was uncool being in the same office as each others, we steal glances at each others, sad glances, we may be laughing out loud, but our hearts are just being torn apart, can you understand how hurtful was that?

That one day, when I was just sitting there in my own room, turning off all the lights, it was calm and quiet, that was until I got a call.

"Enforcer Kogami Shinya is talking."

"Kogami-san.."

On hearing that voice, that familiar voice. That voice that gave me hope. That voice that I loved so much. That voice that I was ready to sacrifice my own life for. It rang in my ears that made me just set up quickly, blinking my eyes rapidly as if I couldn't believe what is going on.

"Inspector?"

"Shh..can you lower your voice? I'm secretly calling you so please remain calm. Can you come to the rooftop? There is something I have to tell you."

"..Roger that."

Putting on my suit, I took myself up the stairs to the rooftop. There, I saw Tsunemori, who waved at me with that, let's say, it was more like a sad fake smile. I sighed as I took a step. One. Two. Even if it was forever, I was ready to take all these steps to see that fake smile of hers, even for one more second.

When there was about only few centimeters between us, her hands fell on my suit, grabbing it to herself, she took a deep breath from it. I almost heard her whispering

"Yes, that's the scent. That cigarette scent. Kogami-san's scent that I have missed so much."

I looked down at her, I didn't know if I was happy or sad, I really didn't know, you see, the one you love is now engaged to your Inspector, how should I feel about that? I didn't want to betray him. But I didn't want to let go off her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said to her, but she didn't listen, she grabbed my suit firmly, she squeezed it, she looked up at me.

"And we shouldn't be doing this either." she sighed and raised her body up, standing on her tiptose, she laid a kiss on my lips.

My eyes went wide open, my brain kept telling me to push her away, refusing that kiss. But I just listened to my heart. I returned the kiss pasionately.

She cupped my face with her small hands after breaking that kiss. Tears filling up her eyes, she tried breaking the tears with a smile, she tried her best. So did I.

"This will be the last. Thanks for everything till now, Kogami-san."

She let go off me, she let her body go down, she stepped back in order to walk away. But my body didn't respond to me. My feelings flooded over me. It made me blind. I grabbed her arm, pushing her into the nearest wall. We soon started kissing once more. But I can't remember what broke us, or till when we kept kissing. All I could remember that it was sweet, yet bitter. The kiss was indeed sweet, I was dying for making my lips touch hers once more, but it was just a bitter goodbye.

Seconds passed after what has happened. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. A month. And after that, uh, how to put this in words? They got married.

Who? Gino and Tsunemori.

Not like I cared much. Or I had to show that, I just congratulated them, but I don't remember how I sounded like, was I jealous? Was I cold? Or I was acting normally?

_But I really wished I was there instead of Gino, well that what I wished then. Now, I think it would have been a lot better if things went as they were._

Okay, so let me tell you about what have been happening. Two inspectors were married, and they didn' actually look like a couple to me, but all I could remember that we didn't have a lot of missions, and even if we had, Tsunemori wasn't in any of them, well, they said because she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Gino has been trying to talk to me about something, to be honest, I never listened to him, he really tried, many times, but I always gave him my back.

_And believe me, I wish I tried listening even once.._


End file.
